


Markiplier's trip to Walmart

by nuttbuster9000



Category: mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Other, Walmart, Walmart employee au, superpower au, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttbuster9000/pseuds/nuttbuster9000
Summary: Here's a story about Mark's casual late night trip to Walmart ft. My alter ego Danku.Disclaimer: I'm a lesbian so I have no idea how dicks exist. You may or may not regret reading this, but either way you're in for a wild ride.





	Markiplier's trip to Walmart

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream where I was about to write this thing while I was in a closed Walmart and now I'm going to write this half awake. This was a fun way to start my morning.

 

MARKet manager Markiplier was going to be visiting my Walmart today. I, store manager Danku, was feeling nervous that my senpai would be visiting my store #69420yolo  
Apparently there have been many customer complaints about safety, but to them I say "FUCK!" as I slip on a shit someone left in the cereal aisle.

Why the fuck should I be concerned about their safety if they're the ones promptly dumping the hazards around the store?

Then I remembered two weeks ago when I quality taste tested all the cereal again because of a customer complaint about "hair" and "blood" in their (un)lucky charms

I suddenly remembered I was allergic to all food based substances so I blasted a massive chunky hazard deep into the tile floor. Mmmmh It felt so good.  
My feet start to vibrate as I recall the memory.

MARKet manager Markiplier was late, he was supposed to meet me when the store opened, but now it was an hour after the store had closed and completely empty. Did he forget? Did he break his legs on the way here?

I stared at the empty entrance to ~~my heart~~ the Walmart.

I had stolen one of the yellow capes from the self checkout guy earlier. Now I was wearing it. It looked great on me. It was blowing through the non existent breeze as it was tied around my massive dong. Customers have been complaining all day but to them I say

" "

Nothing because I just look them in the eye, stare into their soul and not give a single FUCK because my dongle is strong, independent, and I let it do whatever the FUCK it wants. And today it wanted to look nice so I gave it a cape. gotta keep up that self esteem in

EVERY

Body part

  
You gotta love yourself.  
That's how I got my super powers.

  
Anyway, my dong was staring intently at the locked automatic doors. MARKet manager Markiplier could bust a nutt through those doors any second now.

I blinked only for a second, but through my closed lids I saw him.

ASS FIRST he BLASTED through those doors, faster than the speed of sound, completely destroying the entire entrance to the store.

He approached me ass first.  
"I HAVE ARRIVED!" he whispered loudly in my ear in the manliest man voice to ever grace this earth.  
My ear quivered with delight.

"Markiplier senpai! I thought you had forgotten me desu!" I said in the cutest voice I could manage with my raspy deep man voice that was the second most manliest voice to ever grace this earth.

"I would never forget you Danku, I was merely held captive by the fact that I broke my legs while getting off the toilet this morning. I had to spend all day focusing all my massive self esteem and ego into one part of my body so I could come here. I managed to develop the Power of Ass ™ so I could fly here as fast as possible. Even though I live 32 hours away I made it here. Just for you. And you waited for me."

I stared into his ass as he caressed my cheeks with his cheeks.

"Markiplier senpai I would wait a thousand years for you."

"Good." He said patting me on the head.  
We started our walk through the store.

My ass stared intently into his ass as he followed behind me. The sexual tension was so great the elastic band around my sweatpants shattered into pieces and the rest of my pants dematerialized, leaving my buttholes vulnerable to the outside elements.

"Danku, you're vulnerable!" Markiplier's creamy voice slipped between my ass cheeks and I sneezed with delight.

I blushed so hard my face was a stop sign, about to turn green. This is it, this is my chance. I could let this hunk of a man drive his truck through my sweaty streets. I'm green let's GO.

"Markiplier are you a gay?" I inquired, my face bright green. The tall man of 4'9" cast his luscious gaze down on me. I was at least 6'9".

"I require sustenance, in the form of you." His words sparkled in the air.

My heart stopped beating and died of excitement . I didn't need that thing anyway. I was in love.

I stared up at the handsome man with a nose and eyes the color of a shit I take when I'm really happy. I could feel my feet start to vibrate.  
I was hungry.

Hungry for some FUCK.

I used my SUPER dong to body slam that markifucker into the jewelry counter, shards of glass and fake diamonds entered our bodies. We sparkled like two lovers ready to fuck the stars with our two+ MASSIVE dongs.

"Danku!" Markiplier gasped in arousal, eyes and ass sparkling with love and debris.

"Shhhh," I laid my tip on his lips to silence him. "The second k is silent."

"I want to deposit my VHS into your blockbuster." Mark's ass growled

"K." I whispered silently.

Maru thrust his open cock into my now singular butthole.  
I screamed he national anthem in delight.  
"Do you enjoy?" Mark made ramen. INSTANTLY  
The sound of Mark's ass slamming through the doors of the Walmart finally caught up with us and it surprised me so much that I lept -8 feet into the air and impaled myself on Mark's impressive 2nd dong. He tasted my tip like a smoothie and succ

He succ so hard that it created a vacuum and neither of us could breathe. The whole world was void of oxygen and many died.

Our intense love making was so intense that it ripped the fabric of space time a new ass hole and we entered it together.

"Fuse with me Markiplier!" I whispered as the sun began to rise on the other side of space.

As our bodies conjoined and our voices became manlier we now had the power of DOUBLE ASS ™. We were the most powerful being in the universe.

We continued to backwash space cola into each others mouths until finally we descended back into the Walmart which was now open and full of customers, killing at least 3 children on the way down with our DOUBLE ASS ™ and assortment of dongles, entangled buy pure love and fish oil.

We climaxed together shooting a meat beam of pure ecstasy back into space to let the gods know that the ritual was complete.

Finally it came the time for Mark and I to unfuse. I was sad to part ways with his fine shit colored eyes and his massively handsome ass so I decided to take them with me as we separated.

Now with Mark's shit colored eyes for nipples and the power of DOUBLE ASS ™ MARKet manager Markiplier and I held hands as we strolled over to the deli to pick up some fried chicken. I grabbed one fried chicken out of the fryer with my free hand. Oil sizzling and making my hand smell crispy.

"Danku, why are you crying?" Mark lovingly caressed my chicken breast.

"I'm not crying, my eyes are just really sweaty" my eyes continued to sweat so profusely that they managed to put out the grease fire that had been consuming the Deli for 2 months now. My eyes just made Blastoise look like a goldfish and my eye sweat ate that motherfucker like a snack that smiles back. I also managed to drown all the deli employees, except the one that was making subs.

I placed the chicken into my 2nd ass hole to save for later as Markiplier and I wrote "NOW HIRING" in blood on what was left of the automatic doors mark smashed the night before.

I suddenly remembered I was allergic to all food like substances.

I BLASTED DOUBLE ASS ™ DOUBLE SHARTS IN EVERY DIRECTION INHUMANLY POSSIBLE CREATING A GAS CLOUD SO THICC AND HEAVY THAT IT COVERED THE EARTH AND WAS IGNITED BY THE HEAT OF THE SUN

it began to rain flaming sharts and Mark's nose looked himself in the eyes

"Um, my eyes are up here." I quietly screamed in a jesting fashion.

Mark sneezed in apology

"Danku..." Mark whispered

"Yes love?" I stared intently into his nostrils

"You've earned a promotion!"

**Author's Note:**

> I will animate this (appropriately) if mark narrates this. Mark if you ever read this I'm so sorry.


End file.
